


the one where it's really domestic

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a crayon drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where it's really domestic

"You know the Greeks used to wrestle completely nude?"

Gabriel should know, he was there.

"Yeah, well explain that to our daughter, she hasn't studied Greek mythology quite yet." And Sam tries desperately not let his amusement show, especially in the face of a primitive crayon drawing depicting stick figure sex.


End file.
